The present invention disclosed herein relates to a meta material and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a meta material comprising a nano pattern structure of a negative reflectance in a natural state and a method of manufacturing the same.
Typically, materials existing in the natural world may reflect electromagnetic waves in a direction that may be expected through Snell's law. That is, most of the natural materials have positive reflectance. On the contrary, a meta material has an artificially-synthesized structure and may have nonexistent negative reflectance in the natural world. The meta material may overcome the diffraction limit of an optical microscope and thus may be diversely used for high resolution imaging techniques, ultra-fine pattern processing techniques, and instrumentation technologies. Recently, researches for this meta material is being actively in process.